Duncan's Nightmares?
by Vixen-san
Summary: Okay, my first Highlander fic, had to be ofcourse about sex. This was just a one shot, if you like it, good, guess I succeeded in something, heh. R&R. If you want. Readers advice, not suitable for the innocent, nor small children, language quite 'clean'.


_**Well, if you don't like sexual content, I advise you not to read this on**__**. You've been warned..**_

Duncan rose his head from the pillow, soaking wet, it was the same dream, yet again. That dream had hounded him, 'till the day Kate ran out of his life. He was breathing with deep and exhausted voice, yet being careful not to wake Tessa and mix her, with his problems of immortality. He pressed his pillow against his bare, muscular and sweating chest, his heart was racing again… stupid dream. It was five hundred years ago.

It was always the same, the dream, first he saw Connor, giving him advices, warning, that Kate was in fact one of them, an immortal. Then he saw himself dancing with his newly wed wife,

"Kate……", he sighed silently, now pushing his face onto that pillow, biting his teeth together.

McLeod turned his body over, just to watch Tessa, now that he had calmed his racing heart from the dream. She was sleeping silently, breasts rising slightly with every breath she took, her skinny hands being cutely tossed all over the bed. Duncan smiled, this was the woman he was with, and he loved her, more than he'd ever loved Kate. He reached his hand gently to stroke Tessa's warm and soft cheek, gliding his fingertips to her chin and then softly to Tessa's pink, full lips.

Though Duncan didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty, he knew Tessa had a day filled with work tomorrow, he whispered with tender care,

"Sleep well my darling.", leaning towards to her, being cautious. He let a little kiss runaway from his lips onto Tessa's cheek, still smiling, Duncan laid his head back to his pillow, maybe the dreams wouldn't return, that's what he hoped anyway.

As soon as he had closed his eyes, and the sweating had stopped momentarily, Duncan felled back asleep quite quickly. Yet the dream came back, this time more heating and realistic, than ever before.

He was slipping Kate's dress down her body, looking up to those innocent brown eyes, that looked back at him. Kate was blushing and looking cute, beautiful and so desirable in Duncan's eyes. He got back up, he pressed himself against his bride, two naked, warm bodies held so tight together. As for Duncan, he wanted to get closer, as close as man can get to a woman. He pressed his lips against Kate's, not forcing or too harsh, but gently, letting the kissing continue, everything was heating up McLeod even more. Kate's shyness and innocence, her breasts pressing his well built chest, her soft lips kissing his, her milky white and silky like body, they were so tempting.

Duncan couldn't take it anymore, as he lifted Kate onto bed, placing her naked body in the middle of their marriage bed. His erection was clearly shown, making the blushing bride to look away, being so shy and smiling ever so sweet.

Duncan crawled on the bed, being above Kate, just enjoying the beautiful view, for a while, a brief while, as he lowered his upper body, being supported by his strong hands, he first kissed Kate's collarbone, working his mouth a bit more down. Duncan licked gently the rock hard nipples on Kate's breasts, and sucked them, while aroused, squeezed the other breast with his hand, making Kate moan with a tiny voice, that was almost a whisper.

He glided his body higher, and was now face to face with Kate, smiling at her, stroking her long, curly, chestnut brown hair in his hands, he said with a loving sigh,

"Kate. I love you.", she smiles back, her eyes are lit up with love and hope, belief for tomorrow,

"I love you too, Duncan McLeod.", she breath more heavily now, biting her lower lip, just waiting for what were to happen next.

Duncan tied his arms around her, lifting her light body in a sitting position onto bed, just before him, then he lifted Kate from her buttocks into his laps.

Kate rushed her arms around his neck, pressing her beautiful face into Duncan's long hair, biting her lip harder, as the Highlander guided his erected member, into Kate's tight, warm and virgin pussy. Both of them sighed together, from increasing heat between them.

McLeod started lifting Kate's body up and down, gently and slowly, as he didn't want to do anything wrong with the woman that he loved, with such passion it could move mountains. He was looking Kate's face as he continued lifting her light, warm body, feeling how tight this woman really was, Kate had her eyes shut, lips squeezed together, head tilted back, whisper like murmurings escaping those soft lips.

Duncan sighed with pleasure, and pressed his head against Kate's soft, round breasts, lips a bit open, eyes shut, he enjoyed every thrust, with every cell in his immortal body. Kate brought her face next to Duncan's ear and she whispered,

"Forever….", voice filled with passion and the pleasure she felt, when Duncan was deep inside of her. She kissed her husbands forehead, with those lips she started to kiss Duncan's face all over, as the heat caught up to her, and the Immortal felt it.

He dipped Kate on her back to the white sheets of the bed, starting to make love to her bit faster, pushing his pelvis against Kate's no longer virgin area, wanting to pleasure the woman, as much as he was feeling now.

They crossed their fingers to each others, looking each other into deep in the eyes, Duncan wanted this woman so badly, he had to turn his face, otherwise he would've ejected too soon. He let his upper body be pressed against Kate's, now ramming himself faster and deeper into Kate's moist and soft hole, yes and so tight. Kate was moaning her pleasure out now louder than before, she twisted her hands around Duncan's sweaty back, letting her finger tips glide up and down on that wide, slim muscular back. Again biting her lip, for Duncan's speeding pace, it started to feel great, at first it had hurt a bit, but with a little time, she could feel the shivers she got from Duncan's erected, big member, sliding in and out of her. She started to moan again, calling her husbands name,

"Duncan…. umh, Dun… can…..", making McLeod hornier that before.

He picked up more speed, now almost violently pushing himself into Kate, sweat dripping down his forehead, letting his head hung beside Kate's head, and her rose-like smelling hair. His breathing became rapid, words of love being groaned from his lips, holding Kate from her delicate shoulders, pushing harder.

Kate was moaning with pure pleasure now, arching her back, she felt like a million little electric shock waves were going inside her body, hasting everywhere, she knew she had climaxed With her body slightly twitching under Duncan's, the man couldn't hold it any longer.

This was the woman he'd always love, he thrust a few times more, with power and with burning passion, as Kate whispered again, feeling that little warm breeze in his ear,

"Forever… until the day, we're born again…", a small sigh at the end of her confession of love towards the Highlander.

Duncan felt it, as he had pushed himself so deep, he lost the control of his entire body. He ejected into Kate, knowing all too well she wouldn't be able to have children with him. McLeod didn't want to give even a slightest moment to that thought, as his body twitched uncontrollably, as he, at the same time rolled over, lying now next to his wife, holding her in his loving arms. The Highlander whispered back,

"Forever my love. Until the day, we are born again.", giving a small kiss onto Kate's warm cheek.

"Duncan……", he herd his name was being called out, with a loving and gentle sound.

The dream was over, as he opened his eyes, he was back in his current bedroom, looking at Tessa, who had called his name, he heard through his dream. The blonde woman smiled sweetly at him and asked,

"Did you had those nightmares again love?", she leaned down, giving a quick, yet caring kiss on Duncan's lips. Highlander smiled back at her with a suggestive grin, grabbing her hand, trying to pull Tessa back to bed, though he was sweaty all over his body. Those dreams were starting to be a bit too realistic.

"Not now my immortal….", Tessa started and laughed in a cheerful way,

"I got a lot of work to do.", she winked her eye, as she walked out of the bedroom.

Duncan turned to his back on the bed, sighing to himself,

"Yeah… nightmares all right….", followed by a little, amused laughter.


End file.
